1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular power supply apparatus that is connected to an electric load, a power generation apparatus, and a storage apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional vehicular double power supply system includes a high voltage power supply and a low voltage power supply (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-307931 (JP 2007-307931 A), for example).
In this vehicular double power supply system, a power generator serving as the low voltage power supply, which generates power using a rotation output of an engine, and a battery serving as the high voltage power supply, which supplies a higher voltage than the low voltage system power supply, are connected via a direct current-to-direct current (DC-DC) converter.
Since the vehicular double power supply system described in JP 2007-307931 A uses a DC-DC converter, however, a manufacturing cost thereof is high.